


Generation War

by Anonymous



Category: superheroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Generation War

Once upon a time  
There have been a pride   
A pride of homo superior  
In that happy time  
The pride was mine  
The pride was my family  
But all have the end  
One unhappy day  
It was end of the universe  
And my family  
Being super as the were  
Fought till the very bad end

The Generation's War  
This is how they call  
This is how they call us now  
The Generation War  
The world is such a whore  
But she is sucking us now

So all my relatives   
Aren't just this  
Aren't just normal people  
And the story is  
And the truth here is  
I can tell if you'll listen  
After the civil war, After intrusion,  
After the Norman, After the Siege...  
There is still somebody  
Willing to fight for  
We are here (Мы здесь).

The Generation's War  
This is how they call  
This is how they call us now  
The Generation War  
The world is such a whore  
But she is sucking us now


End file.
